Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a telecommunications system and method for improved data link synchronization, particularly, to a telecommunications system and method for improved data link synchronization between two user terminals via a satellite connection, and more particularly, to a telecommunications system and method for data link synchronization between two user terminals upon establishing a single-hop satellite connection.